


После боя, после войны

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s12e07 Rock Never Dies, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: Кода к первой части 12-го сезона.





	

Мама уходит, и Дин раз за разом пытается осознать, что же он сделал не так. Он понимает, ей тяжело вернуться через тридцать три года небытия, через целую счастливую жизнь, проведенную в раю. Но ведь рай — лишь фикция, имитация жизни длиной в вечность, будто ты под наркотой и смотришь радостные глюки. Мама не может не видеть разницы. 

Мама уходит. Ей двадцать девять, и Дин уверен — она могла бы адаптироваться. Зачем бросать свою единственную семью? Дин в двадцать девять попал в прошлое и встретил там девятнадцатилетних Мэри Кэмпбелл и Джона Винчестера. Не говоря уж о бабушке с дедушкой. Он же адаптировался. Тьма сделала щедрый подарок, но, судя по всему, Дин его не заслуживает.

Мама уходит, и, может быть, именно поэтому Дин не сразу замечает мошкару, постоянно вьющуюся вокруг Сэма. То есть нет, неверно, он не может разглядеть ее и сейчас — это невидимая мошкара, специальный сорт, выведенный персонально для Сэма. Потому что докучает она только ему. 

Иногда, вероятно, кусает — и Сэм нервно почесывает тыльную сторону ладони. Иногда мельтешит перед глазами — и Сэм быстро моргает и трогает веко и скулу, нежное место чуть пониже глазницы, куда леди Бевелл вонзила свой кривой английский нож. Порой мошкара ползает по ногам Сэма — и в мотелях, где они ночуют сначала с мамой, а после — привычно вдвоем, Дин замечает, как брат, сидя в постели и подтянув колени к груди, украдкой потирает стопы в тех местах, где зияли окровавленной чернотой глубокие ожоги. Если прикрыть глаза, можно вспомнить вонь горелой плоти, первое, что учуял Дин, когда британская стерва втолкнула его в подвал. Потом проявились запахи крови, гнилой воды, плесени и глухого отчаяния. 

Сэм не терпит дождь и даже мелкую морось, смахивает с пиджака капли нервным навязчивым движением. В Миннесоте старается держаться подальше от огня и на кладбище в Сент-Поле берется раскапывать все детские могилы, а затем уходит к шоссе, предоставляя Дину сжигать трупы. Иногда он запинается и никак не может выговорить нужное слово. Временами он смотрит на маму или на Дина и накрепко зависает со странным выражением лица — словно не может наглядеться. 

Мама уходит, и теперь Сэм так смотрит только на Дина. С момента, как Бог в самом деле покинул здание в обнимку со своей сестрой, они с Сэмом ни разу не поговорили об этом новом мире без всевидящего ока. С момента, как Тьма вернула им маму, они ни разу не касались друг друга так, как хотелось. С момента, как Кас вылечил брата, Дин ни разу не спросил, как он. Сэма пытал сам Дьявол, вряд ли англичашки могли нанести ему серьезный вред, верно?

Только Дин знает разницу. Он помнит Ад и пытки Аластара. Помнит Чистилище и мышечные спазмы от бесконечных драк с монстрами, боль от ран, полученных в нескончаемых боях. Есть едва уловимая разница между страданиями истязаемой души и реальными мучениями тела. В реальности ты точно знаешь, что можешь умереть. Иногда это благо. Иногда это помогает держаться — уверенность в том, что боль рано или поздно прекратится. 

У Винчестеров не бывает ПТСР. Хотя бы потому, что посттравматика проявляется «после» — такое уж название. После боя, после войны. Их война не кончалась еще ни разу. 

В Лос-Анджелесе, когда им не удается спасти Винса Винсенте, Дин говорит: 

— Выгребем кредитку до дна? Здесь даже самый дешевый отель будет по уровню примерно как гребаный замок. Одну ночь, Сэмми.   
— Не заслужили, — дергает подбородком Сэм. 

Дин отлично его понимает. Люцифер — это личное. Сэм погружен в переживание вины и жажду мести, и покаянное признание Каса его ни капли не отвлекает.  
Сэм неосознанно трет пальцем под глазом и смотрит в блестящую мостовую возле колеса Детки. 

— Что там еще было, Сэмми? В том подвале. С Тони Бевелл. 

Дин протягивает руку и мягко накрывает ладонью глаз Сэма. Сэм моргает, и его ресницы приятно щекочут кожу. Дин спрашивает наугад. Он не представляет, что хочет услышать. 

— Что — еще? — Сэм смотрит на Дина одним круглым от удивления глазом, но не отстраняется.   
— Топили, жгли, резали. Что-то еще?   
— Ладно, — хрипловато говорит Сэм. — Давай переночуем в Эл-Эй. 

Они останавливаются в особняке-хостеле в пяти милях от центра, и ночь в «Недвижимости Андерсона» стоит им всего сотку. Не так плохо. В общей гостиной имеются камин и невероятно удобный диван, обитый красным бархатом, во дворе есть небольшой бассейн, а палки пальм, торчащие за окном в полутьме, кажутся африканскими тотемными столбами, оберегающими племя. 

Дин трясет головой. Какое там, нахер, племя. Они с Сэмом, как всегда, остались вдвоем.

Брат возвращается из коридора с мокрой головой и полотенцем на шее. 

— Как там душ?   
— Вполне сносно. Пойдешь?   
— Позже.

Дин плюхается на кровать из темного дерева с пружинным матрасом, закидывает ноги на спинку и смотрит в свежепокрашенный потолок. Здесь, в их комнате, почти нет никакого намека на старину, разве что вот кровати, пара антикварных стульев, да еще тяжелые шторы с золочеными узорами и затейливыми складками. У них наверняка имеется какое-нибудь выпендрежное название. Сэм наверняка его знает. 

Кондиционер гудит, заглушая мысли, и Дин говорит:

— Расскажи.

И подбирает ноги, двигается к стене, приглашая Сэма к себе. 

Сэм колеблется пару секунд, а затем кидает полотенце на изогнутую спинку стула и садится на край матраса. 

— Еще были психотропы вперемешку с магией, — признается он и брезгливо передергивает плечами. А потом криво усмехается одной стороной рта: — Тебе понравится. Эта… она… Тони Бевелл влезла мне в голову, расставила свечи, открыла вино, постелила атласное белье. Честно говоря, она совершенно не страстная. Даже сухая. Сухая английская леди. Впрочем, в ее защиту могу сказать — она работала. Старалась выведать у меня коды доступа, ну и все такое. 

Дин медленно спускает ноги с кровати, не касаясь Сэма, и слепо смотрит в одну точку. Перед ним на крашеной стене картина — охотники в камзолах, собаки, ружья — но он не может собрать изображение целиком, оно раскалывается на фрагменты. 

Сэм осторожно толкает его коленом и говорит с нервной нарочитой радостью:

— Чего молчишь? Представляешь грязные подробности? Поделись, а то я сам плохо помню. 

Матрас пружинит, когда Дин всаживает в него кулак. Теперь и узора на покрывале не разглядеть, от бешенства все белеет перед глазами. 

— Она… Она одурманила тебя, влезла в башку и трахнула, чтобы вытянуть сведения? — тихо уточняет он.  
— Ой, да ладно, бывали пытки и похуже, — отмахивается Сэм, и по его лицу отчетливо видно, как сильно он жалеет, что рассказал.  
— Хуже изнасилования? — Дин не в силах удержать за зубами кисло-соленую, как металл, ярость.   
— Изнасилования бывали похуже, Дин, — ровно отвечает Сэм. И отодвигается.   
— Стой! 

Дин инстинктивно хватает его за предплечье, привлекает к себе. Запускает пятерню в густые влажные волосы Сэма и роняет его себе на плечо. 

Он ощущает жар горящего дома, на веках оседает пепел, ему четыре и в руках его младший брат. Вероятно, это из-за мамы. Это потому, что она вернулась. Ему снова четыре. Он слаб и никого не может спасти. 

— Зачем мы бьемся за мир, в котором есть подобная гниль? — выталкивает Дин сквозь зубы. 

Сэм прячет лицо на его плече и осторожно обнимает в ответ. 

— Ты знаешь. Мы бьемся за другое. За… хорошее. 

В другой раз Дин всласть бы постебался над такой умилительно-идиотской формулировкой. Сейчас он просто поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к виску Сэма. 

— Это было не страшно, правда. Почти не противно. Мне было плевать. Я думал, ты умер. Спас гребаное солнце и ушел. Совсем.   
— Я всегда такой однозадачный? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает Дин, и Сэм поворачивает к нему голову, сдвинув брови:  
— А?  
— Мы вытащили тебя, и я успокоился. Думал только про маму. 

Под тонкой белой футболкой Сэм горит, как в детстве при простуде. Дину одновременно хочется проверить его лоб и прижаться всем телом, греясь и плавясь в его жаре. Сэма пытали, он был уверен, что его брат умер, и виртуальное изнасилование ни капли не лучше реального, а у Дина встает так неуместно, такой муторной тяжестью тянет между ног, что впору самоубиться. 

— Да не было никаких других задач, Дин. Вот придумал тоже. Нам доставалось и похлеще, ты же знаешь. 

Его движения становятся обрывочно-суматошными. Он гладит лопатки, пробегается длинными пальцами по позвонкам, ощупывая каждый, рвется выше, к шее, гладит затылок, висок, трет за ухом, очерчивает линию челюсти, невесомо касается кадыка, опускает руки на плечи. 

— Прости, — выдыхает Дин, и это слово ни капельки не выражает сожаление, которое сковывает все тело. — В ту ночь, когда мы вернулись домой с мамой, когда нашли тебя у бриташек, я должен был… Нужно было прийти к тебе.

Так они делали всегда. Не сговариваясь, не планируя. Не спонтанный веселый секс, не сжигание адреналина после охот, а томительная близость-облегчение, встреча после разлуки. После смерти. После целой жизни. Чтобы измученный мозг, разодранный в клочья ужасом, виной и больными мыслями о потере, смог окончательно поверить — все в норме. Брат здесь. Живой. Здесь. 

Дин не пришел. Он надрался и сидел на кухонном полу, прощаясь с мамой. С той мамой, которую, если честно, и не помнил вовсе, только по фотографиям, таким ломким в загрубевших ладонях. Да и что можно запомнить в четыре года? Разве что пепел на веках и жар огня. Пытался увидеть в растерянной девчонке младше себя на девять лет ту, о которой рассказывал сказки младшему брату.

— Брось, — улыбается Сэм и, плотно прижимая ладонь, ведет ее от подмышки к поясу джинсов. — Трахаться при маме? Плохая, плохая идея. 

Это удивительно. Он всегда избегает названий. Не дает имен тому, что они делают, кажется, всю жизнь. Лишь в койке может вдруг перейти на грязные разговоры, если его правильно разогреть и несколько раз подвести к черте, не позволяя за нее рухнуть. 

А может, после леди Бевелл Сэм и не захотел бы ничего. Может, все было правильно. Дин цепляется за эти трусливые, оправдательные мысли, с подзабытым трепетом замечая — Сэм точно хочет сейчас. Он не расстегивает ремень, только ощупывает пряжку. Он не сжимает сквозь джинсы член — кружит вокруг пугливой ладонью. Не целует — смотрит на губы так знакомо. Так, будто не может наглядеться.

Дин кладет ладонь на его взмокший затылок и привлекает к себе. И спрашивает шепотом в дюйме от поцелуя: 

— Можно?

Сэм нервически фыркает и уточняет, изогнув бровь: 

— Придумал теперь спрашивать моего согласия?

Дин не отвечает. Ничего не делает. Он терпеливо ждет. 

Сэм прикрывает веки и так, с закрытыми глазами, тихо откликается: 

— Да. Пожалуйста. 

В первый момент в поцелуе Дин ощущает свою кисло-соленую металлическую ярость, но потом остается лишь Сэмми. Измученный, близкий, жаркий. 

Они целуются так долго, что Дину приходится дернуть молнию джинсов, каменный член болезненно вжимается в ширинку и отвлекает от Сэма. Сэм просекает, тянется нетерпеливой рукой и скользит в трусы, сжимает сильно и ловит хриплый стон Дина губами. 

Дин падает на спину, увлекая Сэма за собой, и разводит под ним ноги, насколько позволяют приспущенные джинсы. 

— Черт. Надо было меня в душ. Отпустишь?

Сэм почти испуганно мотает головой и тут же принимается раздевать. Отшвыривает на пол штаны, трусы, выкручивается из одежды сам, тяжело наваливаясь сверху и стараясь ни на секунду не отнимать рук. Дин пытается стряхнуть с плеч косуху — самый крутой прикид для прикрытия, который у него был, не считая шляпы и пальто из сороковых, но Сэм не позволяет.

— Оставь. Хочу трахнуть крутого рокера. Американский «Оазис», а?

Сэм тянет губы, но его улыбка многослойна, как шоколадный «Крейзи кейк». На первом слое флирт и откровенное соблазнение, а дальше вперемешку идут тоска, и смятение, и отчаяние, и неуверенность, и почему-то вина. Дин хочет расшифровать каждый слой, но Сэм ускоряется, торопится, облизывает губы и ныряет вниз, накрывает жадным ртом. 

Когда Сэм спит с девчонками, Дин бешено за него рад, хотя в последние годы пытается уложить брата в койку с кем-то другим больше по привычке. Но если бы Сэм ушел с парнем, Дин, вероятно, съехал бы от ревности. Он даже думать не хочет, что великолепный рот Сэма может принять чужой член. 

Сэм — мастер разговоров, формулировок и сочувственного мычания. Он также мастер отсосов, и ни один другой рот не может доставить Дину столько наслаждения. В сравнение не идут даже профессионалки. 

Однажды Дин попытался выкатить Сэму этот комплимент, но брат заржал и сообщил, что все куда проще: он всего лишь знает Дина как облупленного. Может довести его до оргазма за минуту, а может заставить корчиться целый час, вымаливая позволения кончить. Дин, конечно, принял вызов, и к концу часа у него от перевозбуждения плясали перед глазами золотые звезды и яйца были готовы взорваться. Он и умолять-то не мог, голос сорвал нахрен.

В отместку пришлось устроить Сэму на сутки отложенный оргазм — Дин зажимал его при каждом удобном случае, дрочил, почти доводя до финала, и бросал, мучаясь и проклиная собственную упертость. Он лез к Сэму на светофорах в машине, на крыльце свидетеля нападения оборотня, в морге, в лесу, и в итоге они сломали в мотеле стол. 

Сейчас Сэм давится членом, захлебывается слюной, стекающей по подбородку, и заталкивает в Дина влажные пальцы. Он жадный, он торопится, и Дин открывается для него на полную, вздрагивая от того, как щетина натирает внутреннюю сторону бедер. Во рту Сэма туго, влажно, знойно, и Дин заражается его лихорадкой, подбрасывает бедра и уже не может разобрать, где собственный стон, а где горловые переливы Сэма. 

— Сэмми, я скучал, — выдыхает Дин.

Слова идут совсем мимо мозга, он и сам раньше не понимал, как тоскует. Несколько месяцев, господи, они шарахались друг от друга при маме несколько месяцев… Как смешно. Как тупо. Как больно. 

Сэм снова вдавливает в матрас, так что не вдохнуть, целует мокро, терпко пахнет сексом, пахнет Дином, и чертова косуха сковывает движения. Дин крепко обнимает Сэма за спину, толкается языком в вертлявый язык, кусает за губу. 

Сэм приподнимается на одной руке и сплевывает в ладонь. 

Дин надеется, что кровати в «Недвижимости Андерсона» такие же крепкие, какими и выглядят. 

Кожанка скрипит при каждом толчке, и спине так жарко, что Дин мгновенно промокает насквозь . Белая обтягивающая футболка Сэма разрисована темными пятнами пота, как карточка в тесте Роршаха. Сквозь влажную ткань торчат потемневшие соски, и Дин щиплет их, перекатывает между пальцами, дурея от всхлипа Сэма, от того, как тот ускоряется, как начинает вбиваться быстро-коротко-жестко, неумолимо. 

Однажды, штук десять жизней назад, Дин приехал к Сэму в Стэнфорд. Тогда он был так голоден, так глуп и так зол, что трахал Сэма почти сутки с короткими перерывами на сон и чипсы с пивом. Два зажима для бумаг нашлись на письменном столе, и соски Сэма в тисках мгновенно потемнели и распухли. Сэм умолял, чтобы Дин снял зажимы, а потом — чтобы оставил. Когда он кончал, пришлось затыкать ему рот ладонью. Впрочем, Дин надеялся, что комендант общежития услышит стоны и крики, и Сэма Винчестера вытурят из университета. 

Этого не случилось, и Дин забрал его сам. 

Позже у Сэма начались страшные мигрени и видения, и с тех пор они больше не играли с болью. Всегда находились люди, монстры или высшие существа, которые делали это за них.

Воспоминания абсолютно не помогают удерживать контроль. 

Сэм разводит ноги Дина шире, давит на колени, а потом задирает футболку и упирается ладонями в грудь. Дин опускает руку и под прерывистый вздох Сэма: «О, да-а-а!» — обхватывает свой член. 

Выражение лица Сэма во время секса возбуждает похлеще, чем его перекатывающиеся под футболкой мышцы, неумолимые толчки и щедрые руки. Дин любуется, пока хватает сил держаться. Ловит языком капли с волос брата, плавится в его запахе, перекрещивает ноги на пояснице и приподнимает бедра, изгибаясь от удовольствия. 

Сегодня в клубе, пока Дин считал секунды в ожидании, когда схлынет толпа поклонников «Сердца женщины», чтобы заковать Люцифера в бесполезные наручники, он видел эту силу Сэма, настоящую мощь. Светлые ладони на красных дверях, перенапряженные плечи, обтянутые черной курткой, длинные ноги, будто вросшие в пол — Сэм устоял перед древней магией Люцифера, выпустил из зала невинных людей, всех до единого. Немыслимо сильный. Божественно красивый в багровом освещении зала. 

— Ты. Мое. Чертово. Солнце, — вбивает Сэм в Дина слова и замирает, сжав зубы и выстанывая на одной ноте свое мучительно-сладкое «Ди-и-и-ин». 

Дину слишком много, он хочет застыть, хочет запомнить все звуки, остановить время, выжечь на сердце каждое слово, впитать оргазм Сэма всей кожей. Только Сэм дергает бедрами еще раз и обхватывает член Дина поверх его кулака. 

Слишком много, как и было сказано. Дин кончает так, словно кричит, надрывает грудь, надсаживает глотку, только вместо звука — сперма. Толчками, спазмами, потоком. Лишь когда слегка отпускает, он может освободить зажатый внутри облегченный стон. 

Сэм оседает сверху, утыкается теплыми губами в шею, и Дин обнимает его так сильно, что слышен скрип кожанки и, возможно, треск ребер. 

— Полегче, — хрипит Сэм.  
— Угу, — соглашается Дин, не ослабляя объятия.

Он думает предложить Сэму сходить завтра в бассейн, но не знает, какие у него сейчас взаимоотношения с водой. Да и зима, вообще-то.

— Позагораем утром? — бормочет Сэм в шею.  
— Чувак, ты спер мою реплику! — Дин не кричит, просто он в самом деле шокирован. — Не сезон. Тебя не смущает?

Сэм пожимает плечами и начинает расслабленно водить пальцем по вороту футболки Дина. 

— Не-а. Это же Лос-Анджелес. Здесь всегда сезон.   
— И то верно, — соглашается Дин. 

Сейчас он на все сто уверен: они упакуют Люцифера, вернут маму и больше не станут шарахаться друг от друга. А еще Дин собственноручно прикончит каждого британского Летописца, который только к ним сунется.


End file.
